Until My Dying Day
by klaine.means.eternity
Summary: Miniaturka na odreagowanie po odcinku 4x15. AU. Z perspektywy Kurta. Nawiązuje do 4x18.
1. Chapter 1

**Musiałam na chwilę oderwać się od 'It's been a while...' i powstało takie coś. Komentarze mile widziane. **

_Never knew I could feel like this,_  
_Like I've never seen the sky before._

Do uszu Kurta dobiegały od nowa słowa piosenki. Wiedział doskonale, że to znudzona Santana chciała go trochę podręczyć. Adam zasnął na kanapie, a Rachel wymówiła się złym samopoczuciem i poszła wziąć kąpiel.

_I want to vanish inside your kiss._

Nie chciał się poddać i dać jej tej satysfakcji, nie powie ani słowa, przeczeka.

_Seasons may change, winter to spring;_  
_But I love you until the end of time._

Spoglądał z uwagą na płatki śniegu wciąż jeszcze wirujące za oknem. _'Until the end of time'_ wydawało mu się w tej chwili tak okropnie długo. Dlaczego dopiero teraz spojrzał na to z tej strony? Może dlatego, że wcześniej to tak nie bolało.

_Come what may, come what may,_  
_I will love you until my dying day._

Przymknął oczy i pozwolił przeniknąć się piosence. Spłynęła kojąco jak lekarstwo, wypełniła jego żyły, zalane do tej pory trucizną zatruwającą serce.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,_  
_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace._  
_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste;_  
_It all revolves around you._

Każdy kolejny dźwięk uderzał w najwrażliwsze nerwy ciała.

_And there's no mountain too high,_  
_No river too wide._  
_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side,_  
_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide,_

Dla niego melodia już ucichła, docierały tylko słowa.

_But I love you until the end of time._

Blaine. To jedno imię kołatało mu się w głowie.

_Come what may, come what may,_  
_I will love you..._  
_I will love you..._

- ...until my dying day. - Wyszeptał Kurt. Szczupła dłoń bezwiednie powędrowała do kieszeni, wyjął komórkę i wystukał numer, który doskonale znał na pamięć. Nagle przeszedł go dreszcz strachu, a może to było tylko zimno. Przyłożył telefon do ucha.

_Hej, tutaj Blaine Anderson. Nie mogę teraz odebrać telefonu, jeśli to coś ważnego zostaw wiadomość po sygnale.._. biiiiiiip.

Samotna łza spłynęła po policzku, a razem z nią pojawiło się uczucie dziwnej ulgi. Co właściwie miałby mu powiedzieć? Hej, właśnie usłyszałem naszą ślubną piosenkę, może wrócimy do siebie?

Co go w ogóle podkusiło, to tylko film, nie prawdziwe życie. Nie ważne, że kochał Blaine'a. Nie ważne, że wiedział, że Blaine kocha jego i czeka. I będzie czekał aż do ostatniego dnia. To nie było takie proste. Nie mogło być.

Kilka godzin później, gdy leżał już w swoim łóżku telefon rozdzwonił się. Blaine oddzwaniał. Kurt nie zastanawiając się wyłączył głos, wrzucił go pod poduszkę i zasnął.

**Nowa wiadomość głosowa. 23:50 07.03**

_Hej Kurt, to ja. Nie mogłem odebrać kiedy dzwoniłeś, Sam zabrania nam używać telefonów na treningu brogi, ach to takie głupie. Oddzwoń!_

**Nowa wiadomość głosowa. 08.30 08.03**

_Hej Kurt, to znowu ja. Nie oddzwoniłeś wczoraj, coś się dzieje? Czekam na Twój telefon!_

**Sms od Blaine. 23:45 08.03**

_Przepraszam jeśli jestem uciążliwy, ale trochę się martwię, daj mi znać gdy będziesz mógł!_

Kurt ze spokojem odsłuchiwał i odczytywał wiadomości, a następnie kasował je pozostawione bez odpowiedzi.

**Nieodebrane połączenie od Blaine. 12:30 09.03**

**Nieodebrane połączenie od Blaine 23:52 09.03**

**Sms od Blaine. 23:43 10.03**

_Chodzi o to co się stało na ślubie? Powiedz mi co zrobiłem źle, żebym mógł to naprawić..._

**Nowa wiadomość głosowa. 23:58 11.03**

_Tu po raz kolejny Blaine. Cokolwiek zrobiłem nie tak... przepraszam. Kocham cię... Dobranoc._

**Nieodebrane połączenie od Blaine 23:48 12.03**

**Nieodebrane połączenie od Blaine 23:50 13.03**

**Nieodebrane połączenie od Blaine 23:54 14.03**

Każdego dnia o podobnej porze na jego wyświetlaczu pojawiało się nieodebrane połączenie. Nigdy nie nacisnął zielonej słuchawki.

Z czasem zaczęło to sprawiać wrażenie rutyny. Taki cichy znak, że Blaine wciąż gdzieś tam jest, że wciąż się nie poddał. Pewnego dnia Kurt zorientował się, że czeka na ten telefon. Rozzłoszczony sam na siebie cisnął nim o podłogę. Udało się go jednak naprawić, szkoda że z innymi rzeczami nie przychodziło to tak łatwo.

Pewnej nocy leżał już w łóżku i wyczekiwał, aż uśmiechnięta twarz Blaine'a zamigota na wyświetlaczu. To było wszystko co w tej chwili miał.

Minuty zaczynały się dłużyć. Próbował poczytać książkę, jednak co chwilę łapał się na tym, że patrzy po prostu bezmyślnie na kartki nasłuchując.

00:34

Nie zadzwonił.

Minęła północ, a on nie zadzwonił.

Kurt wiedział co to oznacza. Blaine się poddał. Już nie czekał.

Och Blaine, obiecywałeś kochać do ostatnich chwil swojego życia, a tymczasem tak niewiele było potrzeba, żebyś odpuścił.

Patrzył w sufit pozwalając łzom płynąć po raz pierwszy od dnia kiedy oglądali Moulin Rouge. Całą swoją uwagę skupił na bólu drążącym jego klatkę piersiową, żeby odwlec chwilę gdy będzie musiał stanąć twarzą w twarz z okrutną prawdą.

Przez chwilę chciał zadzwonić do Blaine'a i wykrzyczeć mu wszystko z bolesną satysfakcją. Przez chwilę chciał powiedzieć mu, że to nie może się tak skończyć, że go potrzebuje.

_Ale on już Ciebie nie_. Odpowiedział cichy głos w jego głowie.

I wszystko skończyło się dla niego w tej jednej chwili. Wtulił się mocno w poduszkę tłumiącą niemal histeryczny płacz.

Nad ranem wiedział już co ma robić. Wiedział, że wszystko musi zaczynać od nowa.

* * *

Nie wiedział jednak jednego, że tamtego dnia kiedy telefon nie zadzwonił w liceum McKinley w Limie doszło do strzelaniny.

Do strzelaniny, w której ucierpiała tylko jedna osoba...


	2. Chapter 2

**Nie planowałam kontynuacji tego, ale nie mogłam być taka nieczuła na te zrozpaczone wiadomości i oto wyprodukowałam szczęśliwe zakończenie. Wstawiam, mimo że zupełnie mi się nie podoba. **

Finn dzwonił już kilka razy, Kurt jednak chwilowo stracił ochotę na jakiekolwiek telefony. Dopiero gdy zobaczył na wyświetlaczu numer ojca nie mógł dłużej ignorować brzęczenia w kieszeni.

Kiedy jednak w rozmowie padło imię Blaine'a przerwał Burtowi gwałtownie i stanowczo zabronił wspominania czegokolwiek na jego temat, choćby się waliło i paliło.

Nie chciał już nigdy więcej słyszeć nic o tym chłopaku, musiał zostawić przeszłość za sobą. Rzucić się w otwarte ramiona Nowego Jorku bez zbędnego balastu.

Ojciec, chociaż nie wydawał się być przekonany, uszanował jego wolę.

Kurt westchnął cicho, wiedział już, że na dziś z pracy nici. Miał zaprojektować autorski strój do oceny przez Isabelle, jednak za bardzo poniosły go nerwy i nie było szans, żeby od nowa się skupił.

- Niech to szlag. - Pomyślał. - Akurat kiedy Rachel i Santany nie ma, a ja mam chwilę spokoju to nie mogę jej wykorzystać. - Stukał bezmyślnie długopisem w blat i patrzył za okno zastanawiając się jak wobec tego spędzić dzisiejszy dzień. Po chwili z premedytacją odłożył telefon na stolik, chwycił torbę i wyszedł, potrzebował odpoczynku.

Kilka godzin później przytuleni na kanapie on i Adam oglądali trzeci z kolei odcinek Downton Abbey. A raczej Kurt oglądał, bo Adam najwyraźniej przysnął na jego ramieniu.

Nagle niczym uderzenie pioruna spłynęła na niego inspiracja. Wiedział już jak powinien połączyć klasykę z pierwszą dekadą XX wieku w Anglii.

- Adam! - Strącił głowę chłopaka budząc go. - Masz tutaj gdzieś kawałek papieru? - Zapytał sięgając po długopis leżący na stoliku do kawy.

Wyrwany ze snu półprzytomnie podał mu leżącą w pobliżu sofy nieco zachlapaną kawą gazetę.

- To się nada?

- Tak, daj. - Wzrok Kurta mimowolnie przebiegł po artykule na bieżącej stronie. „Licem McKinley", „strzelanina", „sprawcę ujęto", „ofiar", słowa były wyrwane z kontekstu ze względu na kawowe plamy. Poczuł jak w gardle rośnie mu wielka gula.

- Co to jest? Co to kurwa jest?! - Zerwał się na równe nogi ciskając gazetą o ziemię.

- Stara gazeta mojego współlokatora, nawet jej nie czytałem. - Adam odpowiedział spokojnie nieco zdziwiony jego zachowaniem.

- Z kiedy to jest?! - Wrzasnął Kurt.

- Sprzed dwóch dni. Co się dzieje? Przerażasz mnie, wyglądasz jakbyś oszalał. - Chłopak próbował złapać go za rękę, ten jednak wyrwał się i z obłędem w oczach wybiegł z mieszkania.

- Muszę zadzwonić, muszę natychmiast zadzwonić. - Tylko tyle tłukło się w tej chwili w jego głowie. Biegł przez miasto nie zważając na śnieg sypiący mu się za kołnierz i kujący ból w klatce piersiowej. Gwałtownie wpadł do mieszkania ciężko przy tym dysząc, dopadł swój telefon i natychmiast wybrał numer ojca. Chwilę później numery Finna i Carole. Żadne z nich nie odebrało. Czując narastającą panikę i uderzające go fale gorąca spróbował jeszcze raz, tym razem wybrał numer Tiny. Ku jego uldze odebrała od razu.

- Blaine... - Tylko tyle zdołał wychrypieć do słuchawki.

- Kurt! Nie mogę teraz gadać. Pogrzeb właśnie się rozpoczyna, śpiewamy z chórem, oddzwonię! - Tina zalała go potokiem słów i rozłączyła się.

Kurt niemal w amoku wybierał po kolei numery członków chóru, Sama, Artiego, Brittany, a nawet pana Shue. Żadne z nich nie odebrało. Wszyscy są na pogrzebie. _Na pogrzebie Blaine'a._ Nie, Kurt, to nie możliwe. Dlaczego w ogóle to pomyślałeś, przecież to nie jest prawda. Drżącymi palcami wybrał numer byłego chłopaka i czekał. Nie pozwolił nawet do końca zabrzmieć nagraniu z automatycznej sekretarki, nacisnął czerwoną słuchawkę i osunął się na kolana. Dlaczego byłem taki głupi? Dlaczego byłem takim egoistą? Obiecałem, że nigdy się z nim nie pożegnam... _I tego nie zrobiłem._ Szloch targnął jego ciałem, podniósł się i zwymiotował do zlewu w kuchni. Usiadł na podłodze i oparł plecy o szafkę, dotknął czołem kolan i zasłonił się dłońmi, chciał zniknąć, schować się przed tym całym bólem. Gdzieś na końcu pomieszczenia telefon zadzwonił, Kurt jednak nie reagował, drżał niczym chory na febrę, a po jego policzkach obficie spływały łzy. Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, gdy w takiej pozycji znalazła go zaskoczona Rachel. Natychmiast podbiegła do niego i ujęła jego dłonie odciągając je od opuchniętej od płaczu twarzy.

- Co się dzieje Kurt? Coś się stało z twoim tatą? - Zapytała przerażona. Nawet gdyby chciał jej odpowiedzieć, nie mógł, głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Nic nie powie. Nie może. Gdyby to zrobił_ to_ stałoby się prawdziwe. Spojrzał więc na nią tylko z obłędem w oczach. Rachel bez chwili namysłu przytuliła go mocno i siedzieli tak w milczeniu.

- Musisz mi powiedzieć co się stało... - Wyszeptała po chwili przytulając policzek do jego skroni.

- Blaine. - Wydusił w końcu, co nie było dobrym pomysłem, bo sam dźwięk jego imienia wywołał kolejną serię spazmów. Kurt zakrył usta dłonią i nie próbował nawet powstrzymać drżenia ramion.

- Ciiiii. - Zaskoczona Rachel przygarnęła go jeszcze mocniej i wyszeptała w jego włosy. - Wszystko będzie z nim w porządku, powiedziałam Santanie, żeby zajrzała i do szpitala kiedy będzie w Limie.

- Do szpitala? - Kurt wyrwał się gwałtownie z objęć przyjaciółki i spojrzał na nią jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy.

- Blaine leży w szpitalu, myślałam że Finn albo Burt dali ci znać. Był w bardzo pechowym miejscu w czasie tej strzelaniny i dostał w ramię. Dzięki bogu, że nic poważniejszego się nie stało.

- Nie rozumiem... To co to za pogrzeb?

- Pogrzeb babci Brittany, która zmarła kilka dni temu, dlatego Santana tam poleciała. A co ty myślałeś?

Kurt przyciągnął Rachel do siebie mocno i ucałował w czoło. Nic więcej nie mówiąc pobiegł do pokoju zarezerwować bilet na lot.

* * *

Kiedy wszedł do sali szpitalnej Blaine spał. Zakradł się na palcach i przystanął obok łóżka patrząc na jego spokojną twarz. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, kiedy delikatnie odgarnął niesforny kosmyk z czoła chłopaka. Usiadł i pogłaskał jego leżącą na kołdrze dłoń, wtedy Blaine otworzył oczy.

- Kurt? To ty? Ja śnię? - Wymruczał na wpół przytomny.

- Nie śnisz kochanie, jestem tutaj i już nigdzie się nie wybieram. - Szepnął Kurt i pocałował jego ciepły policzek. Po raz pierwszy od dawna świat wydawał się być perfekcyjny.


End file.
